Riders Of Old Read Eragon
by Dreamshadow102
Summary: Vrael, Oromis, Arva, Frida, Lakshmael, Ormund, Islanzadi, Evandar and the dragons are in the middle of the Fall when they receive a book that could be either the key to their success of the start of their downfall...
1. Finding Eragon

**Does anyone else really love the Inheritance Cycle but wishes there was some fanfics out there that were about the characters or Riders of old read the books. And that's where I come on. Hello people! Dreamshadow102 here ready to start another story! Honestly lately I've had so many new and good ideas and it takes ages to get it all down on pare or should I say computer screen. Just ignore my really bad sense of humour. Anyway if you read this it'd be cool if you could drop a review of what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Vrael ran a weary hand through his hair as he studied the anxious and angry faces of his fellow Riders. The betrayal of Galbatorix and his traitorous followers had hit everyone hard; no one had ever expected this to happen and now the Riders were on the brink of being exterminated. Hundreds were dead and the Eldunari had been enslaved by the mad king, gone insane on grief and greediness.<p>

Behind him, Umaroth shifted and Vrael felt affection that knew no bounds rush through him towards his mighty, white dragon. He loved Umaroth with all of his heart and even now he could feel the wonder and sense of completeness that Umaroth provided.

_Know this my friend, I will love you forever as my companion, heart, mind and soul, Umaroth._

A single tear ran down Umaroth's cheek at his Rider's words.

_And I you, little one, even after death. _

Vrael turned to rest a hand on his dragon's scaly cheek and they looked deep into each others eyes, silently communicating. Then he looked once again over the assessment, bled company. To his left sat the Elven King Evandar and his proud and fierce mate Islanzadi. The arrival of the elven princess, Arya, despite all the turmoil had only served to strengthen their love for each other and the pair still looked at each other like newly weds, fresh in their union and wondering what they had done, to deserve such a glorious partner for life. Vrael was happy for them and he wished the, very many happy years to come.

On his right were his most trusted advisers Oromis and Glaedr, the wisest of the Order and with compassion that surmounted that of everyone else combined. Oromis was said to be one of the greatest Riders to ever live and Vrael couldn't agree more; the old elf was his greatest friend.

Beyond them sat Arva and Valdr, silent and impassive in the face of war. Three more Elders finished their company, Lakshmael, Frida and Ormund, as well as the legendary elf smith Rhunon.

"My friends, what can we do to halt the tides of evil that threaten to drown us with their power?" Vrael asked sadly. There was silence and Vrael watched as expressions of anger crossed everyone's faces save Oromis. The old elf locked eyes with Glaedr Of The Gold and they hardened on silent agreement.

"Sometimes it is not the solution we must look for but the paths that get us to the solutions. " Silence once again greeted the elfs words and Vrael motioned for him to continue.

"We have been fighting galvatorix wit brute strength and skills and maybe that is not the answer as he wields more of both the latter and the former. No, all we have suceeded in so far is top get more innocent lives lost and diminish our own troops."

He paused momentarily, hesitant but a blink from Glaedr seemed to drive him on.

"Earlier apackage arrived for me labelled for the Riders and the Elven Rulers, I do not know who it was sent from or what it's purpose is but now does seem the best time to find out. I tis my belief that the contents holds the key to our survival."

There was along silence as everyone contemplated his words. Finally Arva spoke up,

"Let us not tarry then Oromis, where is this package?"

The elf produced it from his saddle bag, slightly crumpled but still intact. He passed it to Vrael who took it with suspicious eyes.

"Open it," urged Islanzadi, leaning forwards, her emerald eyes wide. Vrael nodded slowly before ripping away the paper. A single sheet of paper fluttered out.

"Read it," Oromis said, his eyes sparkling like the lake where he was born.

_Dear Oromis, Vrael, Arva, Frida, Lakshmael, Ormund, Islanzadi and Evandar._

_This letter should reach you in the midst of the Fall of the Dragon Riders as the snow sets into the ground and the winds grow cold and blow from the west. I have sent you the tool that will decide whether you prevail or perish in this war. Think carefully and respect the source as he is the greatest man to ever live and his wisdom and compassion will be known for millenia to come. Your fate rests on how you ise the information given and being able to choose the right thing. Good luck._

_Death_

A quiet so suffocating it swallowed all sound followed as the shocked faces of those assembled were revealed. The letter disappeared in a flash of fire and left behind was a book. Steeling his nerves, Vrael reached out to examine it.

"Eragon," he murmured causing everyone's head to snap up. A blue dragoness dominated the front cover with the words Eragon printed beneath it.

Oromis cleared his throat,

"Read the blurb, perhaps." Vrael nodded and turned it over. Taking a deep breath and casting his eye around everyone he began to read.

**When Eragon finds a polished blue stone in the forest, he thinks it is the lucky discovery of a poor farm boy; perhaps it will buy his family meat for the winter.**

"It sounds very much like a dragon egg," mused Oromis. Understanding dawned on him,

"The dragon on the cover. The blue dragon. This boy is the Rider."

Evandar frowned but didn't comment.

**But when the stone brings a dragon hatchling, Eragon soon realizes he has stumbled upon a legacy nearly as old as the Empire.**

Silence.

"The...Empire?" Islanzadi managed, a look of trepidation marring her beautiful features.

"Yes," Oromis whispered,"the civilistaion that will rise from this war, under Galbatorix's rule. This boy must be from the future." Vrael sat stunned; how was this even possible?

_Read, little one, _Umaroth pressed, his head woven around the back of the chair.

**Overnight his simple life is shattered, and he is thrust into a perilous new world of destiny, magic, and power. Can Eragon take up the mantle of the legendary Dragon Riders?**

Vrael stumbled to a halt. Legendary. The Order must lose the war and all must have perished.

"We died," Arva stated shortly. Looks of hopelessness appeared from around the table.

**The fate of the Empire may rest in his hands...**

"This boy is either the key to Galbatorix's success or his downfall," Evandar observed,"Now we just wait and see which way he sways." Islanzadi bore a dark look,

"But with Galbatorix on the throne I would say the former; the man is a tyrant!"

Oromis smiled peacefully,

"Wait and see, my dear, wait and see..."

**Try and get another chappie up sometime this week. Here's some fanfic recs:**

**Eldunari by wildskysong**

**Edoc'sil by wildskysong**

**To Move Forward by Rainxoxo**

**Reversed Life by Rainxoxo**

**They are amazing!**

**Dreamshadow102:-)**


	2. Prologue:Shade of Fear

**Here's the**** next chapter guys, hope u enjoy it. So, ethereal through the book I might have some time travellers appear but that won't be for a little while I think. I'm gonna let Vrael and Co. get into the book first and meet some more characters. Review, Fave and Follow!**

* * *

><p>Vrael opened the book to the looks of tension on his friends faces. Spurred on by the mental nudging of Umaroth, he leafed past the contents to the first chapter. Taking one more look at those gathered, he started the key to their success or the dagger to their downfall.<p>

**Prologue: Shade of Fear**

Hisses of distaste were heard from everyone alike at the mention of a Shade.

"What a pleasant start," Ormund muttered, his dragon humming in quiet agreement.

**Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except for his crimson hair and maroon eyes.**

**He blinked in surprise. The message had been correct: they were here. Or was it a trap?**

Silence met the words as fear and worry clenched at everyone's heart; what the Shade wanted was not something they really wanted to find out.

**He weighed the odds, then said icily, "Spread out; hide behind trees and bushes. Stop whoever is coming...or die."**

"Who's he talking to?" Islanzadi wondered curiously,"Soldiers?"

Arva shrugged,"Read on to find out I guess."

**Around him shuffled twelve Urgals with short swords and round iron shields painted with black symbols.**

"A Shade working with Urgals?" Islanzadi frowned,"What on earth persuaded him to work with creatures such as them?"

Nobody had an answer for her.

**They resembled me with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms made for crushing. A pair of twisted horns grew above their small ears. The monsters hurried into the rush, grunting as they hid. Soon the rustling quieted and the forest was silent again. The shade peered around a thick tree and looked up the trail. It was too dark for any human to see, but for him the faint moonlight was like sunshine streaming through the trees; very detail was clear and sharp to his searching gaze. He remained unnaturally quiet, a long pale sword in his hand. A wire - thin scratch curved down the blade.**

Evandar grinned; someone had obviously tried to stab the fiend's heart out and left their mark.

**The weapon was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, yet stout enough to hack through the hardest armour. The Urgals could not see as well as the Shade; they groped like blind beggars, fumbling with their weapons. An owl screeched, cutting through the silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past. Then the monsters shivered in the cold night; one snapped a twig with his heavy boot. The Shade hissed in anger, and the Urgals shrank back, motionless. He suppressed his distaste- they smelled like fetid meat- and turned away.**

Frida wrinkled her nose in agreement with the Shade, remembering the stench Urgals carried and what brutes they were.

"So he's most probably been ordered to work with them; that much is obvious as he doesn't seem like he chose to work with them," Oromis observed.

**They were tools, nothing more.**

Oromis allowed a small smile to broach his face; his suspicions had been confirmed.

**The Shade forced back is impatience as the minutes became hours. The scent , use have wafted far ahead of its owners. He did not let the Urgals get up or warm themselves. He denied himself those, luxuries, too, and stayed behind the tree, watching the trail. Another gust of wind rushed through the forest. The smell was stronger this time.**

"Is he hunting someone?" Lakshmael whispered, leant forward, eyes trained on the book and her face a cross between anticipation and worry.

"It would seem so," Evandar concluded,"continue with the story."

**Excited he lifted a thin lip in a snarl. **

**"Get ready," he whispered, his whole body vibrating. The tip of his sword moved in small circles. It had taken many plots and much pain to bring himself to this moment. It would not do to lose control now. Eyes brightened under the Urgals' thick brows, and the creatures gripped their weapons tighter. Ahead of them, the Shade heard a clink as so, etching struck a loose stone. Faint smudges emerged from the darkness and advanced down the trail.**

Everyone was leant forward, eyes bright with curiosity. Islanzadi, however, had a frown upon her brow.

"Travelling on horses in a forest, hmm? " She left her question unanswered but it led everyone to the same train of thought; the hunted sounded suspiciously like elves.

**Three white horses with riders cantered toward the ambush, their heads held high and proud, their coats rippling in the moonlight like liquid silver. On the first horse was an elf with pointed ears and elegantly slanted eyebrows. His build was slim but strong, like a rapier. A powerful bow was slung on his back. A sword pressed against his side opposite a quiver of arrows fetched with swan feathers.**

Everyone looked to Islanzadi and Evandar.

"Many of the alfakyn carry a bow and a sword; I have no idea as to who it could be, remember they might not have been born yet," Evandar said. The looks of worry remained upon his and his mate's faces.

**The last rider had the same fair face and angled features as the other. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on his brow. Between the two rode a a raven - haired elven lady, who surveyed her surroundings with poise. Framed by long black locks, her deep eyes shone with a driving force. Her clothes were unadorned, yet her beauty b was undiminished. At her side was a sword, and on her back a long bow with a quiver. She carried in her lap a pouch that she frequently looked at, as if to reassure herself that it was still there. **

No recognition was present on the Elven Rulers faces, though lines of tension were; they were almost certain of the outcome of the Shade's mission. It was always a shock to lose elves to fighting and their race mourned them for years.

**One of the Elves spoke quietly, but the Shade couldn't hear what was said. The lady answered with obvious authority, and her guards switched places. The one wearing the helm took the lead, shifting his spear to a readier grip. They passed the Shade and the first few Urgals without suspicion. **

Shoulders relaxed slightly but not by much.

**The Shade was already savouring his victory when the wind changed direction and swept towards the elves, heavy with the Urgals' stench. The horses snorted with alarm and tossed their heads. The riders stiffened, eyes flashing from side to side, then wheeled their mounts around and galloped away.**

An audible sigh of relief went around the table but the worry still remained.

_Do not count your chicks before they have hatched, _ rumbled Glaedr, instilling fear in everyone present, save the dragons.

**The lady's horse surged forward, leaving her guards far behind. Forsaking their hiding, the Urgals stood and released a stream of black arrows. The Shade jumped, out from behind the tree, raised his right hand, and shouted, "Garjzla! "**

**A red bolt flashed from his palm toward the elven lady, illuminating the trees with a bloody light. It struck her steed, and the horse toppled, to the ground with a high - pitched squeal, plowing into the ground chest first. She kept off the animal with inhuman speed, landed lightly, then glanced back for her guards. The Urgals' deadly arrows quickly brought down the two elves. They fell from the noble horses, blood pooling in the dirt.**

A film of tears appeared in Islanzadi's eyes and her shoulders shook with angry sobs. Evandar swept her into his embrace, shielding her from the others inquiring eyes.

**As the Urgals rushed to the slain elves, the Shade screamed, "After her! She is the one I want!" The monsters grunted and rushed down the trail. A cry tore from the elf's lips as she saw her dead companions. She took a step toward them, then cursed her enemies and bounded into the forest.**

Islanzadi, still white as a sheet, gritted her teeth in anger and silently willed the elf on.

**While the Urgals crashed through the trees, the Shade climbed a piece of granite that jutted above them.**

"Smart, " commented Ormund, only to be greeted by a ferocious look from Islanzadi.

"There is an elf in danger and all you can think about is how best that fiend can catch her?"

Ormund held up his hands in surrender, "Just admiring intelligence in the field as a warrior."

"Well don't!"

**From his perch, he could see all of the surrounding forest. He raised a hand and uttered, "Boeth istalri! " and a quarter-mile section of the forest exploded in flames. Grimly he burned one section after another until there was a ring of fire, a half-league across, around the ambush site. **

_He plans to cut off all her escape options; capture is certain and possibly death,_ Umaroth rumbled solemnly.

**The flames looked like a molten crown resting on the forest. Satisfied, he watched the ring carefully, in case it should falter. The band of fire thickened, contracting the area the Urgals had to search. Suddenly, the Shade heard shouts and a coarse scream. Through the trees he saw three of his charges fall in a pile, mortally wounded. He caught a glimpse of the elf running from the remaining Urgals.**

An expression of fierce pride crossed Islanzadi's face as she listened to Vrael read.

**She fled toward the craggy piece of granite at a tremendous speed. The Shade examined the ground twenty feet below, then jumped and landed nimbly in front of her. She skidded around and sped back to the trail. Black Urgal blood dripped from her sword, staining the pouch in her hand. The horned monsters came out of the forest and hemmed her in, blocking the only escape routes. Her head whipped around as she tried to find a way out. **

"Please, please," Islanzadi murmured.

**Seeing none, she drew herself up with regal disdain. The Shade approached her with a raised hand, allowing himself to enjoy her helplessness.**

"Bastard! " Islanzadi snarled.

**"Get her."**

**As the Urgals surged forward, the elf pulled open the pouch, reached into it, and then let it drop to the ground. In her hands was a large sapphire stone that reflected the angry light of the fires.**

There was along quiet.

"An egg courier," Oromis said softly.

_That egg must have been stolen, as we have thus far worked out that the Shade has been ordered by a higher authority, most probably someone from this Empire, to retrieve the egg and he has been given a contingent of Urgals to aid him, _ Glaedr mused.

The dragons thoughts turned melancholic.

**She raised it over her head, lops forming frantic words. Desperate, the Shade barked, "Garjzla! "**

**A ball of red flame sprang from his hand and flew toward the elf, fast as an arrow. But he was too late.**

A grin appeared on Arva's face, "That's one gutsy elf you got there, Islanzadi."

The Queen nodded, eyes bright.

**A flash of emerald light briefly illuminated the forest, and the stone vanished. Then the red fire smote her and she collapsed. The Shade howled in rage and stalked forward, flinging his sword At a tree. It passed halfway through the trunk, where it stuck, quivering. He shot nine bolts of energy from his palm- which killed the Urgals instantly- then ripped his sword free and strode to the elf. **

"He's not going to kill her, is he?" Frida asked worriedly. No one answered.

**Prophecies of revenge, spoken in a wretched language only he knew, rolled from his tongue. He clenched his thin hands and glared at the sky. The cold stars stared back, unwinking, otherworldly watchers. Disgust curled his lip before he turned back to the unconscious elf. Her beauty, which would have entranced any mortal man, held jobs charm for him. He confirmed the stone was gone, then retrieved his horse from its hiding place among the trees.**

"Surprised it even wants to be near him," muttered Ormund.

**After tying the elf onto the saddle, he mounted the charger and made his way out of the woods. He quenched the fires in his path but left the rest to burn.**

"That's the end of the chapter, " Vrael said quietly, his face thoughtful.

"Who wants to read next?"

A brief silence followed until Islanzadi raised her head.

"I will."

She took the book from Vrael and turned the page.

**Chapter 2: Discovery...**

* * *

><p><strong>There you are folks. Try and get another update before the end of the week.<strong>

**Dreamshadow102**


	3. Chapter 1: Discovery

**DISCLAIMER:- All text in bold apart from the AN belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

**_After tying the elf onto the saddle, he mounted the charger and made his way out of the woods. He quenched the fires in his path but left the rest burn._**

_"That's the end of the chapter," Vrael said quietly, his face thoughtful._

_"Who wants to read next?"_

_A brief silence followed until Islanzadi raised her head._

_"I will."_

_She took the book from Vrael and turned the page,_

**_Chapter 2: Discovery..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Eragon knelt in a bed of trampled reed grass and scanned the tracks with practiced eye.<strong>

Islanzadi's slanted eyes drew together in a frown as she read.

**The prints told him that the deer had been in the meadow only a half-hour before.**

"At least he is not seemingly hopeless," Arva observed, his dragon humming in agreement. A few nods around the table were to be seen but the book had everyone held captive of silence.

**Soon they would bed down. His target, a small doe with a pronounced limp in her left forefoot, was still with the herd. He was amazed she had made it so far without with a wolf or a bear catching her.**

The elves who had previously had their brows furrowed in distaste, looked slightly mollified at the praise of the deer.

**The sky was clear and dark, and a slight breeze stirred the air. A silvery cloud drifted over the mountains that surrounded him, it's edges glowing with a ruddy light cast from the harvest moion cradled between two peaks.**

"Where even is he?" Ormund said bluntly, "The Beors, you think?"

His question was met with shrugs and looks of indecision.

**Streams flowed down the mountains from stolid glaciers and glistening sniwpaks. A brooding mist crept along the valley's floor, almost thick enough to obscure his feet. Eragon was fifteen, less than a year from manhood.**

A shocked silence followed the last sentence.

"He's...fifteen?" Islanzadi asked uncertainly, her eyes darting to Oromis', who still looked serene and perfectly calm.

"It would seem so, my dear," he agreed, closing his eyes," but take care judging people by their age."

Her eyes narrowed and she visibly bristled, "I was merely asking, Oromis!"

Evandar laid a hand on her arm, his deep eyes searching hers. She slowly relaxed and Glaedr blinked once,

_Even the youngest of us can become the greatest, _he said. Islanzadi remained silent before she picked up the book again.

**Dark eye-brows rested above his intense brown eyes. His clothes were worn from work. A hunting knife with a bone handle was sheathed at his belt, and a buckskin tube protected his yew bow from the mist.**

"Smart," Arva commented.

**He carried a wood-frame pack. The deer had led him deep into the Spine, a range of untamed mountains that extended up and down the land of Alagaesia.**

Ormund raised an eyebrow, "The Spine? He's got some guts." Vrael nodded in agreement.

**Strange tales and men often came from those mounatains, usually boding ill. Despite that, Eragon did not fear the Spine- he was the only the hunter near Carvahall who dared track game in its craggy recesses.**

"Carvahall, huh?" Arva snorted.

Islanzadi pursed her lips, "That means he'll be an ill-bred, rough-talking oaf." She sighed.

Oromis blinked, "Not necessarily, my dear."

**It was the third night of the hunt, and his food was half-gone. If he did noy fell the doe, he would be forced to return home empty-handed. His family needed the meat for the rapidly approaching winter and he could not afford to buy it in Carvahall. Eragon stood ith quiet assurance in the dusky moonlight, then strode into the forest toward a glen where he was sure the deer would rest. The trees blocked the sky from view and cast feathery shadows on the ground. He looked at the ground only occasionally; he knew the way. At the glen, he strung his bow with a sure touch, then drew three arrows and nocked one, holding the others in his left hand. The moonlight revealed twenty or so motionless lumps where the deer lay in the grass. The doe he wanted was at the edge of the herd, her left foreleg stretched out awkwardly.**

A look of pity crossed Oromis' face for a second before he rearranged it into an expression of veiled curiosity.

**Eragon slowly crept closer, keeping the bow ready. All his work of the past three dayshad led to this moment. He took a last steadying breath and...**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

**-an explosion shattered the night. The herd bolted. Eragon lunged forward, racing through the grass as a fiery wind surged past his cheek.**

Frida nodded in approval, "He continues even when it is futile."

**He slid to a stop and loosed an arrow at the bounding doe. It missed by a finger's breadth and hissed into the darkness.**

"He has good aim," Rhunon rasped.

**He cursed and spun around, instinctively nocking another arrow. behind him where the deer had been, smouldered a large circle of grass and trees. Many of the pines stood bare of their needles. The grass outside the charring was flattened. A wisp of smoke curled in the air, carrying a burnt smell. In the centre of the blast radius lay a polished blue stone.**

_And there lies the hope of our race, _Valdr rumbled.

**Mist snaked across the scorched area and swirled insubstantial tendrils over the stone. Eragon watched for danger for several long minutes, but the only thing that moved was the mist. Cautiously he released the tension from his bow and moved forward. Moonlight cast him in a pale shadow as he stopped before the stone. He nudged it with an arrow, and jumped back.**

Islanzadi opened her mouth ready to pour a torrent of abuse on the character for treating the egg with such disrespect, but a warning glance from Oromis made her seethe in silence.

**Nothing happened, so he warily picked it up.**

Ormund and Arva shared a confused look, "Shouldn't it have hatched on contact?"

It was Umaroth who answered, _When we find our Rider we don't necessarily have to hatch on first contact. No, little ones, the hatchling is probably waiting for the opportune moment; that could be in a few minutes, a few hours or a few days. You cannot know._

They still had expressions of doubt in their faces but if they had any questions, they did not voice them.

**Nature had never polished a stone as smooth as this one. Its flawless surface was dark blue, except for thin veins of white that spiderwebbed across it. The stone was cool and frictionless under his fingers, like hardened silk.**

"An unusual comparison but fitting nonetheless," Oromis murmured, Glaedr humming in agreement.

**Oval and about a foot long, it weighed several pounds, though it felt lighter than it should have. Eragon found the stone both beautiful and frightening.**

_As it should be,_ Glaedr said smugly, earning a roll of the eyes from his Rider.

_**Where did it come from? Does it have a purpose?**_

Arva laughed, "You have no idea, child."

Valdr blinked, _You are talking to a...book._

Arva scowled but waved his dragon off.

**Then a more disturbing thought came to him: _Was it sent here by accident, or is it meant for me? _If he had learned anything from the old stories, it was to treat magic, and all those who used it, with great caution.**

"Quite right," Evandar said gravely.

_**But what should I do with the stone?**_

_What should he do indeed, _Umaroth mused.

**It would be tiresome to carry, and there was a chance it was dangerous. It might be better to leave it behind.**

"If he does!"Islanzadi threatened,"Foolish boy!"

Oromis sighed, "Exactly, he is but a boy."

She glared fiercly at him.

**A flicker of indecision ran through him, and he almost dropped it, but something stayed his hand. _At the very least it might pay for some food, _he decided with a shrug, tucking the stone into his pack.**

Even Oromis had the good grace to wince at the boy's words.

"The inconsiderate idiot!" Islanzadi spat,"An elf would never doubt a dragon egg's worth!"

"Precisely, my dear, he is no elf. He is a human boy, hungry and searching for any means possible to help his family, and with probably no knowledge that drgaons even exist let alone what a dragon egg look like," Oromis reasoned.

"He has a point," Vrael admitted reluctantly.

"NO EXCUSES!"

Arva snorted at the ferocious look on her face and even Evandar's lips twitched. He laid a calming hand on her arm but she shrugged him off angrily. Shaking his head, he took the book from her and resumed the reading,

**The glen was too exposed to make a safe camp, so he slipped back into the forest and spread his bedroll beneath the upturned the roots of a fallen tree. After a cold dinner of bread and cheese, he wrapped himself in blankets and fell asleep, pondering what had occured.**

"And that is the end of the chapter, my friends," Evandar concluded quietly. There was a moment of peace until Lakshmael stirred,

"And so our young hero emerges," she sighed deeply,"and I for one would hate to see him meet his end as a result of his lack of knowledge.

"I have every faith in the child," Oromis smiled. Glaedr nodded his massive head.

"Eragon indeed. Fate really does have a sense of humour," Vrael smirked.

"Who wishes to read the next chapter?"

"I will," Frida offered,"that is if no one objects." No was forthcoming, so she took the book from Evandar's proffered hand and settled deeper in her chair.

**Chapter 3: Palancar Valley...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is chapter three. Sorry for the wait but right now I've been so busy and tired and I just haven't had the willpower to switch the computer on and write another chapter. The ideas went down the drain. Thanks for your continuing support and extra thanks to reviewers:<strong>

**Aunt Ginny Potter, Opped, DemonHunter of artemis, Guest, DarkGlacierPhoenix312, The Unknown GPX, starkiller99 and xXxGhostRiderxXx. Thanks so much guys, reviews really brighten my days. :-)**

**Dreamshadow102 :-)**


End file.
